


shiratorizawa x reader

by cinnabunnieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hickeys, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Locker Room, Okay that’s all, Other, Penetration, Smut, doing my best, gangbang (kinda?), hold on, ummm - Freeform, ushiwaka has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabunnieb/pseuds/cinnabunnieb
Summary: you were simply asking the boys if they and the girls could have a practice match. damn.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 351





	shiratorizawa x reader

**Author's Note:**

> smut smut AAAAA first work on here! :’)

you flounced into the gym with your hands on your hips, a frown on your face. you cleared your throat and the practicing men turned to look at you at once. 

the red haired guess monster, tendo satori, was the first to answer you. "have you come to watch us practice, l/n-san?" he asked, his cat-like grin and his big eyes his most prominent feature as he did this. 

you were the manager of the girl's volleyball team for shiratorizawa. it was your job to arrange important things, and this was one of them. 

"in your dreams, tendo-kun." you teased, your face falling into a comfortable smile. the cool thing about being the girls' manager is that you got to hang with the boys sometimes, so you were kinda close to most of them. "i actually wanted to see if the girls could practice against the guys tomorrow."

across the court, the captain, ushijima wakatoshi, turned his stoic gaze on you. you had to clench your fists to resist quaking at that look. 

semi eita, who had a blue and yellow ball between his two hands, moved forward to stand beside ushijima. he glanced up at the captain then back to you, clearly interested. 

tendo swung his head back, staring at his captain. "can we?" his tone was bright and excited, his hands coming to his mid torso and locking together. 

tsutomu goshiki, who had hung back until now, was ducking under the net, his gaze locked on you. 

ushijima glanced around the room at his teammates then nodded. if it was even that. 

"okay."

you popped your bottom lip out, not satisfied with this answer. "just okay?" you shifted your weight to one leg so your hip stuck out. "ushijima-senpai, you're no fun."

semi tossed his ball up into the air and stared at it as it went up. he raised one brow. "yeah, 'ushijima-senpai', you have to beg l/n to come tomorrow." he replied sarcastically, catching the volleyball. 

you rolled your eyes. "like i want ushijima wakatoshi to beg me for anything."

goshiki quickly interjected, his hand raising. "if that's all, can you throw some tosses up for us?" 

semi turned a glare on him and smacked the wannabe ace in the back of the head. "what, are we not good enough?" he demanded, brows knitting together. 

goshiki kicked semi in the shin, grumbling. "that isn't what i said, dumbass." 

ushijima shook his head and walked over to the two, separating them. while they were doing that, tendo separated from the group and walked towards you, his wide eyes affixed to you. 

you raised one brow, smiling at him a sideways smile. "whatcha doin, guess-monster?" you questioned, crossing your arms over your chest. 

tendo continued walking and he picked his water bottle off the ground. he inconspicuously walked backward and took a long drink from it. he pulled it down from his lips and looked to the side. "oh, just needed a quick drink."

then his gaze turned confused and he glanced down into the clear bottle. 

"hey, there's something in the bottom. can you come see what this is?" tendo mumbled, his hands wrapping around the sides. you agreed and walked over, peering in the top of it. 

"i don't se-" just as you were stepping back, tendo squeezed the sides and water came gushing out, blasting into the air and raining back down over your neck and chest. tendo instantly bursted out in loud laughter. 

attracted to the commotion, goshiki and semi quieted, looking over towards you two. ushijima just kept his usual straight face. 

your cheeks flushed with red at once. "oh haha." you growled, embarrassed you'd fallen for such a dumb trick. "funny. yeah, real funny."

then you realized the four boys hadn't said a word. for ushijima, that wasn't unusual, but the other four — especially tendo — that was odd. 

you looked at goshiki first. his cheeks had grown red and his eyes were staring down. 

then semi. he had his gaze cast aside and was chewing his bottom lip. 

ushijima was... ushijima. 

and then you looked at tendo. tendo had gone red and his mouth was partially open. his eyes were glued to your chest. 

you glanced down and noticed that the water had soaked through the fabric of your white shiratorizawa uniform and the top of your pink lace bra was showing through. 

you bit your lip, laughing nervously. "oh. uhm, i guess i should just go home for the night." you looked at goshiki. "i-i'll help you four out another day."

strong fingers wrapped around your wrist and you looked up at tendo. 

"you can't walk home alone. it's dark out now, cold, and we can see that." he pointed out, listing off the points with his long and slender fingers. 

you glanced at the fingers on your wrist and then looked around the rest of the team. semi and goshiki had come closer while ushijima had shifted around. 

you lifted your gaze back to tendo's face and smirked at him, eyes going lidded. "oh, then i guess i can stay with you guys for a bit." you murmured, lacing your fingers with his. 

your and tendo's faces began to grow closer until finally, you two were locked in a passionate kiss, eyes closed and bodies coming close together. 

you felt his hands tugging on the hem of your shirt and you two parted for a moment as he began lifting it over your head. 

tendo's eyes were at half mast, his crimson gaze dark and heated. "is this fine?" he murmured and you replied with a soft 'yup' of assurance. 

after he'd tossed your shirt aside and your lips had slid back together, a set of warm hands laid on your hips, another in the hem of your shorts as they were pulled down. 

teeth met the back of your neck and your back arched forward and into tendo, your throat vibrating as you moaned against the kiss. 

you stepped out of the shorts as they fell around your ankles and you parted from tendo so you could breath, panting roughly. 

tendo's slender fingers were on your hips and semi's had pulled your shorts off. that meant goshiki was sucking at your neck, because ushijima was stalking off to the locker room.

you felt two hands grip your soft ass cheeks and you gasped softly at the feeling. glancing down, semi had crouched down at your legs and was digging his fingers into your plump rear. 

the feeling of lips left your neck and one hand slid into yours, the other in another place. that place being the air. it came down hard on your ass, the sound resonating. 

it caused you to nearly collapse, out of shock or pure horniness, you didn't know. what you did know, is that tendo caught you, his firm grip on your hips. 

while semi squished your ass around and goshiki slapped it every now and then, tendo's fingers found between your thighs. 

"you're so wet, baby." tendo whispered, his finger tips sliding along the damp fabric. 

soft lips landed on your ass, teeth meeting the skin. you gasped at the feeling of a nip but it was gone soon. 

semi spoke up. "her ass is so soft." 

tendo chuckled deeply, kissing your collar bone. "i bet it is." he applied more pressure, fingers feeling at your clit through your pink panties. 

your knees nearly gave out and you squeezed your lips closed, your face pressing into tendo's chest. "can you- can you just... y-you know!"

tendo nipped your ear and he laughed again. "i'm afraid i don't know, can you say it clearer?"

you whined, wrapping your free arm around his neck. "touch.. me."

"where?"

you sighed, lightly wiggling against his fingers, which had stopped moving along your slit. 

"my- my clit. move the panties."

goshiki slapped your ass harder than before and his lips pressed against your neck once again. you shuddered, making a drawn out 'mmmm' sound.

but tendo was a tease. always was. always will be. 

"magic word?"

you groaned, burying your forehead in his chest. tendo moved his body closer to yours and you could suddenly feel his hard on. 

goshiki left another hard slap, causing a yelp.

despite enjoying the smacking, you decided you wanted to come. so you whimpered a tiny 'please.'

tendo kissed your forehead. "ding ding ding." he whispered in a husky and deep tone, his slender fingers drawing aside your panties. without warning, he placed his thumb over your clit, gently moving it around. 

two digits went in search of your slit and your knees felt shaky when they plunged in. 

you partially opened your eyes, watching tendo's wrist swirl in a circle while he worked his thumb at your little bundle of nerves. tendo's other hand was now holding aside your panties and goshiki was gripping your ass while holding one hand so you assumed semi was fingering you.

you briefly wondered if this made you a slut, but lust made those thought vanish the second goshiki's hand left yours and slid under your bra. 

his thumb and index finger pressed around your left breast's nipple and you let out a breathy whine. 

with tendo's thumb working at your clit, semi fingering you, and goshiki gently kneading your breast, you could truly call this heaven. 

if only ushijima had stayed. 

your mind wandered back to him for a small moment and you wondered why he hadn't left the locker room just yet. he didn't seem like the type to waste time. 

a third finger pumped into your slit and you cried out, using your free hand to grab onto tendo's shirt. 

your hand moved lower and then dipped into the waistband of tendo's shorts. it found his boxers and went in there too. 

you placed your hand along the head of his leaking cock. wrapping your fingers around it, you began moving it up and down. 

tendo breathed out a deep 'fuck' and began moving his hips back and forth, quietly urging you on to jack him off. 

his thumb wriggled harder at your clit and your knees threatened to give out. but you obliged, your hand moving quickly up and down. 

pressure began building in your gut and you parted your lips, moaning and whimpering gradually louder. 

tendo's hand motions sped up and semi's fingers wriggled inside you. goshiki's mouth moved to another place on your neck and he bit into the skin. 

the pressure vanished as you came on semi and tendo's fingers. you moved your mouth to tendo's neck, moaning against him. 

their motions slowed but their touch never left you. goshiki squeezed your boob and they let you ride out your orgasm, taking care not to overstimulate your body. 

"oh my god." semi murmured, taking a breath in through gritted teeth. "she's clenching around my fingers."

you released a breathless laugh, pulling off tendo's neck. you nodded shakily. "mhm. g-girls do that, semi-kun."

you pumped your hand a bit faster around tendo's dick and he spurted his cum down your hand and inside his shorts. you doubted he'd like that later. 

tendo released a deep groan when he came and he pulled his hands off your clit and panties, allowing the fabric to fall back into place. 

you felt semi's fingers slide out of your tunnel and you glanced down at him, your gaze meeting his own lustful eyes. 

goshiki left one last hickey on your shoulder and he pulled away, fixing your bra back over your left breast. 

with the other two now standing back, you were left with just tendo holding onto you. his hands had returned to your hips and he was leaning towards your face, drawing you into another quick kiss. 

then he too released you. you looked around at each of them and then looked towards the locker room. 

"what do you think ushijima-kun is doing?" you murmured. tendo shrugged and he began walking towards the room. 

you followed, and goshiki and semi went after you. 

tendo pushed the door open and...

"wooaahhh, ushijima!" came tendo's voice, his body blocking your view. "you just couldn't wait, hmmmm~?"

you peeked around the red head and went pink at the sight, your arousal coming back between your thighs. 

there, on the bench, sat ushijima, his massive hand wrapped around his equally massive length. 

"damn, ushijima." semi mumbled, resting his chin on your shoulder. "your face sure is good at hiding how you feel."

goshiki snickered behind semi. "yeah, too bad his dick isn't."

with that, tendo pushed into the locker room, his hand dipping into his shorts. you followed but approached ushijima, kneeling between his legs. 

you had an idea. 

the captain stared down at you, and you thought you detected a faint red glow on his cheeks. 

"can i help you out?" you whimpered innocently, batting your lashes. 

ushijima grunted, looking off to the side as his hand released his hard cock. you took that as a yes. 

you placed your hands on his thighs, leaning over his length. you wrapped your lips around the head and gave it a soft lick. 

ushijima let his head fall back, breathing out softly. you took that as a sign and licked it again, forcing your head down over the rest. 

actually, you could hardly take over half. 

ushijima was gently grinding up and into your mouth, trying to get himself off. "please," came his soft voice, barely loud enough for you to hear, "please do that more..." he was actually begging. 

"you'wre vewry lawrge." you mumbled around his length, the vibrations causing him to groan softly. 

"woah, ushijima." tendo's voice was just right behind you. "i didn't know someone like you would be so eager to do this."

ushijima didn't respond to tendo's teasing. he continued to thrust up into your mouth, your head lightly bobbing. 

when you say he was big, you meant big. you couldn't really take more than half until it hit the back of your throat. 

with just a little bit more, a warm and thick liquid went slipping down your throat. you looked up at ushijima but he wouldn't meet your gaze. 

you pulled off of him, sucking your cheeks in to make a popping sound. 

you sat back, looking around the boys. tendo was.... right behind you.. his shorts pulled down enough for his dick to be out. 

goshiki leaned back against the wall, his hand deep in his shorts. semi was sitting beside his legs, his shorts off beside him as he pumped his erection. 

as you glanced up to look at tendo's face, he grabbed your hair and pushed the head against your lips. 

"you can j- mmph!" as you tried to talk, tendo wasted no time pushing his length into your mouth.

his slender fingers locked into your hair, tugging on the roots. you looked up at him as he shoved all the way in, your eyes locking. 

he flashed you a smug look. 

then he started thrusting in and out at a quick pace. 

compared to ushijima's, tendo's definitely wasn't as thick. but it was definitely long, maybe longer than the former's. 

you gagged around it as the head touched the back of your tongue, salty precum dripping off and into your throat. 

you began tearing up, looking into tendo's eyes. you felt him pull at the roots of your hair, tangling his tape-wrapped fingers in the locks.

you adjusted to him as quick as you could while he worked into a fast pace. he was soon roughly face fucking you and you couldn't decide if you liked it. 

your rabid horniness decided it was good. 

so you smirked up at him and narrowed your eyes, bobbing a forward and back on his hard cock, your tongue slipping along it. 

tendo bit on his bottom lip and he released a moan that was more on the feminine side. you blinked at him and kept going exactly like that. 

tendo did it again, moving one hand up to his mouth. 

you flashed him a triumphant grin and stared up at him as you began moving your head up and down the length, your tongue dragging across it. 

"i'm g-gonna cum." tendo warned. you nodded and pulled back, leaving just the tip in your mouth. 

just as he'd warned, he came. it shot into your mouth, thick and gooey ropes. it made your cheeks puff out. he pulled himself the rest of the way out, a few strands falling over your mouth and chest. 

you did the best you could, but you weren't able to swallow every drop. a string squeezed from your full mouth and down your chin, falling over the tops of your breasts. 

that reminded you. you reached back and undid the clasps of your bra. at once, the contraption fell away and you tossed it aside. 

"a-ah f-fuck." came the whimper of semi from where he sat at the wall. he held his dick in one hand as it twitched, cum spilling out of it. 

you moved towards him on your hands and knees, your eyes locking. he ran his other hand through his ashy locks, looking away quickly and biting his lip. 

you finally reached him, sitting up on your knees. you propped yourself over his dick and placed your hands on both of his cheeks, pulling him close as you kissed him. 

he grabbed onto your ass cheeks and pulled your entrance over his erect rod, lining you up with him. 

"are you really okay with this, l/n?" semi murmured into your ear, just for you to hear as he pulled from the kiss. 

you kissed his cheek, nodding. "yeah, i want to do this." you replied, then forced yourself down onto his dick. 

at once, semi tossed his head back (narrowly avoiding hitting it on the wall) and moaned deeply, his eyes sealing shut. you had a similar reaction but you instead pressed your face into his chest, whining breathily. 

"fuckkkk, semi-kun.... you're di-dick is r-really good." you whimpered, moving yourself up and down on the length. it took him a moment, but he started thrusting into you slowly, his pace gentle. 

he gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath, gripping your plump ass tight. "d-damn right."

his pace gradually began to pick up, shoving into you rougher than before. then he was going fast enough to cause a loud slapping as your bodies collided.

you threw your head back and moaned, eyes falling closed. he was pounding so hard inside you, it was so good. 

he pulled out of you and you moved upwards, dropping onto his dick as he thrusted up. you heard him grit his teeth and draw in a harsh breath, and it sent chills up your spine. 

you repeated that, causing semi to shove in harder. it felt so fucking good. and your moans grew high pitched each time he did this.

he was thrusting into a spot that made you feel like heaven. like you weighed nothing. 

"i-i'm coming." you whined, feeling a pressure unravel from your gut. you felt your juices gush down his dick, and he grew harder inside you. 

"fuck, i think i-i'm gonna cum too." he growled, shoving himself deep into your tunnel. something hot and thick was suddenly filling you up and it trickled out, mixing with your own fluids. 

you drowsily kissed semi's cheek and pulled away, the cum leaking out of you.

gentle hands took you and turned you around. you felt a warm chest press against you and you glanced up to see ushijima. 

with soft hands, the giant laid you on your back on the bench he'd been sitting on just a bit ago. he slid one hand between your thighs and gently pulled them apart, his thumb trailing across your most private part. 

then, as gentle as he was before, he lined his length up with your dripping entrance and pushed in, slowly. 

despite all of ushijima's looks and actions, he was being incredibly soft. his thrusts weren't erratic like semi's, that's for sure. he was slow and loving, surveying your face for hints he was doing well. 

when he got his signal, he leaned down and placed a few kisses along your neck, gently nuzzling himself against you. 

he pulled back and pushed back in, the head of his dick hitting your sweet spot. your head craned back and your lips parted with a loud moan, causing ushijima to startle. 

but he kept this up, each push earning a near pornographic level moan. 

his hot cum poured into you and you panted, your legs quivering with the still lingering effects of your last orgasm and the one that now wracked your body. 

he planted a soft kiss on your forehead then pulled back.

next, soft hands gripped at your hips and you glanced down to see goshiki settled between your thighs. 

his fingers pressed deep into your hips and he didn't say a word as he leaned forward and licked your clit, his face only growing red. 

your curled your toes then swung your legs around his neck, head falling back and hitting the bench. 

he licked again and then, as if magnetized to it, fastened his lips around the sensitive bud. in an instant, your mouth was wide open, soft whimpers and groans coming from within. 

he softly rubbed circles into your hips, swirling his tongue around the nerve. you reached down and tangled your fingers into his dark hair. 

hot and cold feelings surged throughout your body and you pulled him closer, grinding your hips on his face. 

he pulled back and took a deep breath, letting you get a quick look at his face. and damn was it a turn on. 

cheeks painted red with blush, hair a messy mile, and his chin soaked with your fluids. you laid your free hand over your face. 

he dove back in, his tongue wriggling and swirling around around inside your entrance. he moved his hands down to your thighs and squeezed them, then pulled them apart further. 

pressure built deep in your core and you squirmed back and forth, needing more of his tongue to be giving you attention. 

finally, your climax came and you whispered out a high pitched, "coming, coming..!"

your legs quivered and you tried to press them together but goshiki's seemingly soft grip held them firmly in place. 

"you're so sweet..." goshiki murmured as he lapped up your abundant juices, releasing a soft sigh as he let you go and pulled away. 

the fourth, and you guessed final, boy fell into your line of sight and you grumbled softly. tendo. 

"please be gentle, tendo-kun," you whined in a drowsy tone, "i'm tired."

a wide smirk enveloped tendo's face and he scooped you up in his arms. he positioned you with your front against a row of lockers and your legs spread wide apart. 

"we'll see about that, y/n-san." came tendo's deep voice directly in your ear, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. 

with almost no warning, you felt the head of a cock prodding around your entrance only for it to pop! inside a moment later. 

tendo's pumps started off slow and soft. he would pull his hips back leisurely then go right back in at the same speed. 

his hands wrested on your hips, thumbs moving in the same tempo on the soft skin. each time he went back in, you'd moan softly, biting into your bottom lip. 

you laid your forehead against the cool metal of the lockers and pushed back on him when he pressed into you. 

but once you started that, he made a 'tsk'ing sound and tightened his hold on your hips, stopping you from getting too 'out of control.'

"tendo-kun.." you whined, craning your head back to look at him.

he raised one red brow, his eyes resting at half mast and his hair a slicked down mess. "don't 'tendo-kun' me, you asked me to go gentle."

you groaned loudly, throwing your head back down on the locker. he'd halted his motions and you could feel him just staring at you. 

"yeah! i-i did, b-but i meant like.. don't be super rough!" you hissed, desperately trying to push back onto him. "never mind, just fuck me."

"then beg."

you flinched, your head swiveling back around to face him. 

"what?"

he just cocked a single red brow again, not loosening his hold. "i told you to beg."

you rolled your eyes and your head hung, an annoyed whine finding its way out of your throat. 

"tendo-kun, please fuck me." you muttered, no enthusiasm in your tone. 

tendo slammed forward, causing your front to bump the locker, then he pulled back out. you felt a wave pleasure roll over you and your legs become jelly. 

"t-tendo-kun!" you cried, looking back at him with surprise. he wore a smug smirk. "please do more."

one side of tendo's smirk turned up at the corner and he repeated the action, earning a high pitched wail. from behind you guys, one of the boys whistled. but tendo didn't pay them attention. "how do i know you mean it?"

you grew more aggressive with your wriggling and you finally felt him loosen his grip. you pushed back on his cock, taking the entirety of his long rod. 

"i-i don't know! but please," you whimpered in a pleading tone as you flashed him an imploring look, "please do more." 

tendo's grin grew wider if possible and he quickened his previous pace, your bodies slapping into each other fast enough to produce very inappropriate noises. 

you tossed your head back and whimpered, "faster, tendo-kun!" just loud enough for him to hear. 

he obliged and his tempo sped up, the noises growing louder and certainly more pornographic. 

he was starting to moan alongside you, his face coming to nuzzle into your neck. you dropped one of your hands and tangled it with his. 

his lips suctioned onto your neck and sucked as he growled against you, once more growing faster, this time without having to ask. 

finally, he pulled his mouth off you and released a string of feminine moans as he came, his hot cum shooting inside of you like ropes. 

and with that, he pulled out of you. 

without anything keeping it in, his cum dribbled out of your tunnel. you panted with exhaustion and fell to your knees, swiveling so you could rest your head on a bench. 

you must've dozed off for a few minutes, because the next thing you recalled was the sound of water running and strong arms scooping you up. 

you opened your eyes up slowly and glanced up, finding ushijima's chest. your gaze drifted to your surroundings and you noticed you were moving. 

then, the massive man lowered you to your feet. you were in a showering stall. you glanced to ushijima and noticed him moving the showered head, the spray of the warm water falling down over you. 

"ushijima! i br-" tendo's loud voice was silenced when ushijima lifted a finger to his lips. 

"she's tired." the man mumbled, his words quiet. you swiveled to look at tendo. 

he nodded and you noticed he was holding a loofa, body wash, and a bottle of shampoo. 

he closed the distance between you two and settled down on his knees right at your side. you tipped your head, rubbing one of your eyes with the back of your hand. 

"where did goshiki and semi go?" you murmured, your voice feeling tiny. 

tendo popped open the bottle of body wash and drizzled some of it onto the blue loofa. "they had to go home." he murmured, planting a soft kiss on your cheek. then he massaged it into the thing and began rubbing it across your body, cleaning you up.

you cast an annoyed look at the innocent floor and pouted. "so they hooked up and left." you mumbled, disappointed. "a bunch of assholes."

ushijima settled in next to you and made sure the water was getting into your hair before squeezing the, clearly men's, shampoo into his palm. "no, their parents were getting worried."

"if i recall," tendo mimicked goshiki's voice, "'she's going to think we used her for sex then left her alone!' were his words." he announced with a teasing hint to his voice as he lathered your body with the cleaning substance. 

you sighed softly and looked at ushijima, then to tendo. "okay." you let your eyes fall closed as the boys bathed you. a thought struck you and you instantly voiced it. communication is important, even if it feels awkward. "what happens after this?"

tendo's motions paused and his gaze met yours before he continued. "what do you mean?" 

you opened your eyes back up and clasped your hands together. 

"what just happened out there." you began hesitantly. "is that going to happen again? is that... i don't know.. is that like.. going to complicate things?"

"i don't see why it would complicate anything."

ushijima's words surprised you and you glanced at him from the corner of your eyes.

"if it made you feel good and you liked it, then you shouldn't be ashamed. it's your body and you can do whatever you'd like with it, we won't judge you."

you felt a smile turn up the corners of your lips and you glanced down. "that was really smart, ushijima-san."

you felt tendo kiss gently at your cheek and ushijima pressed closer to you. 

"thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> ummm ty,, for reading!! my wattpad is where i keep drafts/originally post stuff soo if you wanna look at the other stuff i have my @ is howsardonicOwO umm i’ll post more here :’)


End file.
